


Bond With Me

by ladydragon76



Series: AU Yeah AUgust (in December) [17]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: It's Trope Time People!, LD's Fanfic Jeopardy!, M/M, Marriage of Convenience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 12:28:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17043740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: Summary:Blurr's in a pickle, but Rodimus can help.





	Bond With Me

**Author's Note:**

> **'Verse:** IDW  
>  **Series:** AU Yeah August (in December)  
>  **Rating:** R  
>  **Characters:** Blurr/Rodimus  
>  **Warnings:** None  
>  **Notes:** I'm sure you all remember AU Yeah AUgust, yeah? Well, I was crocheting and didn't have time to try to write like I wanted, so I decided to move it to December. I have chosen some other prompts to replace some on the original list so as to avoid the ones I'm not into, but I do hope y'all enjoy!
> 
> 17\. Marriage of Convenience

"Rodi!"

Rodimus yelped as he was suddenly dragged sideways between the supply crates waiting to be loaded onto the _Lost Light_. "Blurr?" He asked, squinting into the shadows. "I mean, hi, but what the frag?"

"I need your help," Blurr said, whispered really, and Rodimus straightened a bit.

A fellow Autobot- a fellow former Wrecker in need? "I'm all about helping," Rodimus said and smiled, ready for it. "What'd'ya need?"

"You to tell everyone we're getting bonded and take me with you when the ship launches," Blurr replied, hands clasped in front of his chest, fingers wringing.

"Uh... This isn't a no, but... Isn't that a bit extreme?" Rodimus asked and glanced around. No one was close by though, and he could hear the heavy lifters working, but they were still a few rows down. "What's going on?" A thin whine of sound came from somewhere in Blurr's throat, and Rodimus reached out to steady him with a hand to his shoulder. "If that's the only way, then we'll do it, but you gotta clue me in here, bud."

"Starscream," Blurr whispered and looked all around. Including up. "Look, things aren't even that bad here on Cybertron, not in general, but I don't know how he managed to tangle _me_ up in it so much. I just wanted to run my bar and enjoy a quiet life."

"Ok, so have you told him to stay away from you?" By the look Rodimus was given, that'd been tried. "Ok, ok. It's Starscream after all." He cycled his vents and asked, "Are you sure bonding is the only way though?"

"Anything less, and I know he'll come up with some way to keep me on Cybertron or make me look awful for wanting to leave," Blurr said, helm bowed. "I know it's asking a lot. We don't have to truly bond, just sign the documents. We can always dissolve it later, but it's gonna be a few years at least. I just... I don't know why he picked me- or, well I do. I just don't know how I keep falling into his traps. I know they're there, but when I step to avoid one, I fall in three others."

Rodimus _really_ looked at Blurr, and felt his spark go out to the mech. He had always crushed on Blurr, idolized him a bit, especially when they were on the same team. Blurr was so bright and exuberant he put Rodimus' ridiculous levels of energy to shame, but now he was dull. The exhaustion and hopelessness were there in his field. His plating was clean and polished, but there was a tense weariness there Rodimus couldn't remember seeing even when they were in the thick of battle.

"I've got a plan," Rodimus said, and smiled widely when Blurr looked up at him. "You still got that exhibitionist kink of yours?"

It warmed Rodimus' spark to see Blurr's optics brighten a little and the barest hint of a grin curve his mouth as he nodded.

~ | ~

Blurr bit his lip to keep from laughing. Truthfully, being faced down by Starscream, Megatron, Prowl, and Ultra Magnus wasn't all that amusing, but Rodimus was vibrating glee next to him, and that was hard to ignore.

"What were you thinking?" Starscream demanded, his voice high, tight, and angry. Blurr knew the Seeker had proprietary thoughts about them, but Blurr had never promised anything. Pits, they'd never even interfaced.

"He said yes!" Rodimus squealed, bouncing on his feet despite the fact that their hands were still cuffed behind their backs. "Mags! Megs! Look, I get it, we really shouldn't've started 'facing right there on the landing platform, but he said _yes_!"

"Yes to what?" Prowl asked.

"Bonding," Blurr replied and couldn't help his own small smile. "I... wasn't expecting it. And it's been so long since we last saw each other. It just..."

Rodimus went from bouncing to jumping. " _And he said YES_!"

"Primus," Prowl grumbled and scrubbed a hand over his face. "I'm fining you both for public indecency."

"Yeah, ok. I'll transfer the creds once I get to the ship," Rodimus agreed and turned to wiggle his hands at Prowl, who grumbled but released him.

Blurr was freed from his cuffs as well, but before they could make their escape, Starscream asked, "When did this start?"

"We were Wreckers together," Blurr said and smiled as Rodimus linked their fingers. "Honestly, I never expected this." He faced Rodimus and hoped that the gratitude he felt looked enough like love and longing to pass. "I'd kind of given up hope."

"Dawww... Sweetspark," Rodimus cooed, and Blurr almost laughed at how thick he was laying it on. "I love you! And now, since you're coming with me, I'll never let you doubt it again! I promise!"

Blurr's spark flipped over at the words. They weren't true and that stung even as he admonished himself for being foolish. Their bonding was a matter of convenience for Blurr. It was simply the most expedient way to get him off the planet and away from Starscream's machinations. It wasn't about love or building an actual future together.

"Wait, coming with you?" Starscream said.

"Well, I'm not leaving my bondmate behind," Rodimus said, then bounced beside Blurr again. "Come on. Let's go get your stuff, and then I can pay our fines, and then~ Hey Megs, you don't mind handling the launch, do ya?"

Megatron heaved a sigh and shook his head. "On the condition you stop mangling my name."

"Thank you, Megatron," Blurr said instantly- a phrase he _never_ expected to use.

"I think we should talk before you leave, Blurr. Don't you?" Starscream asked, and _that_ caught Megatron's attention. Blurr was suddenly so very, very glad he was there.

"What could you possibly need to discuss with a bartender, Starscream?" Megatron asked, and all optics were now on Starscream.

"I will retain ownership, but Jazz will be running Maccadam's now," Blurr said and smiled his most winning of smiles. "Anything you need, I'm sure he can handle." Poor Jazz. Blurr would give him the heads-up, but Starscream was screwed if he thought he could tangle up _Jazz_ the way he had Blurr. Actually, not poor Jazz. Jazz would probably enjoy the Pit out of messing with Starscream.

"Com'on," Rodimus said and tugged Blurr's hand. "Let's get your things."

Blurr squeezed Rodimus' hand in thanks and followed him out the door. Primus below, he was so damn lucky Rodimus was willing. He'd show his gratitude however he could, Blurr decided. Whatever Rodimus wanted, he was getting in thanks for this.

~ | ~

It wasn't until the _Lost Light_ had launched and then entered FTL before Blurr finally relaxed. Rodimus watched the tension drain out of the Racer, and smiled a little as he brought him a glass of highgrade.

"Here. You look like you need this."

Blurr murmured his thanks and drained the whole thing in one long pull.

"Yikes." Rodimus took the glass back and set it on the conversation table before reaching down to grab Blurr's hands and pull. "Come on. How long's it been since the last time you had a full recharge cycle?"

"I don't even remember," Blurr answered and resisted Rodimus' tugs. "I'm fine here, Rodi."

"You are fine, but no bondmate of mine's gonna sleep on the couch." Rodimus grinned and winked. "What if someone storms in here? What would they think?" Blurr looked up, worry crowding his face, and Rodimus tipped his head, thinking fast. "I'm not looking to finish up what Magnus interrupted. I mean, Pits yeah, you wanna frag ever, just let me know, but come on. Berth. You need to 'charge more than I need that missed overload."

"It's not fair to you," Blurr said and finally stood up, nice and close to Rodimus, and Rodimus _noticed_. Especially when one of Blurr's hands slid around Rodimus' waist. "I asked a lot, and you gave. I'm willing to give back, Rodi."

Rodimus wavered for half a spark pulse before catching Blurr's hands and making himself be serious for a minute. "You asked for help because you were boxed in and stuck. I helped because I can and wanted too. Maybe you're just used to dealing with the Screamer and his tit for tat slag, but that's not going to happen here. I've always liked you, Blurr. And I'm not about to lie to either of us and deny it was one Pit of a thrill to finally get your spike up me, but if- and I really do mean _if_ we ever do that again, it's going to be because we _both_ really want it."

"Rodi..."

"I mean it." Rodimus reached up and brushed away a real fragging tear, and almost opened his comms to order them back to Cybertron. Starscream clearly needed his aft slagged a lot more than Rodimus had initially thought, and he wanted to be the one to do it. "Blurr. You are wrecked right now. You're going to recharge, and drink all the energon you want, and snuggle in the berth under lots of blankets until you've finally caught up on your rest. When you can stand in front of me and want me because you just want me, not because you feel like you owe me, then we'll talk about being more than friends who happen to be legally bonded. Got it?"

"Yes."

Rodimus beamed a full watt smile at Blurr, wiped another tear as it escaped, then towed Blurr to the berth. "In ya get!" he said and immediately dropped to his knees to dig under the berth for the extra blankets. When he came up, Blurr was rolled up in the sheet, optics still liquid as he watched Rodimus pile on the covers.

"I am grateful," Blurr murmured, and Rodimus sat down next to him and rubbed the lump he thought was the Racer's shoulder.

"I know. And I'm glad I could help." Rodimus bent forward and dropped a kiss on Blurr's helm. "There. All tucked in. I'm going to turn down the lights so you can sleep, and be over there at my terminal doing actual file work because it's fun to keep Mags on his toes." That got him a smile, and Rodimus resisted another kiss, substituting a squeeze to the probably-a-shoulder under his hand before standing up.

The lights were out, and Rodimus was a few reports in before he heard Blurr shift around on the berth behind him.

"Night, Rodi," Blurr said, his voice barely carrying.

"Night, Blurr." Rodimus grinned and glanced back, but all he could see was a dark lump on the berth. It was going to take a lot of time, he realized. There was no way Rodimus could move fast with Blurr. If they were to make this thing real, or even just give it an honest shot at being real, then Blurr had to be past all the slag he was mired in now. Rodimus could wait though.

Turning back to the console, Rodimus focused on his reports. Blurr needed a real friend before anything else, and Rodimus was going to be that friend for a change.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to know more [About Me>](https://ladydragon76.dreamwidth.org/334490.html)?


End file.
